


Unconventional Courtship

by sixbeforelunch



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, meme reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, being Robin was pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Courtship

Most of the time, being Robin was pretty cool. A lot of the time it meant getting play with the neat toys, and hang around guys like Superman. Sometimes, though, it meant sitting on a rooftop in the middle of January, the cold of the concrete seeping through six layers of padding and armor, waiting for the Penguin to show up and try to steal the Faberge eggs like he was supposed to. Except Penguin was no where to be seen. He probably wasn't even in Gotham right now and Batman knew that.

It didn't matter. Robin was still stuck on the roof.

Robin was almost ready to call it a night when he saw the movement. Not Penguin. Penguin wasn't nearly so subtle and the figure moving across the roof was much more graceful than Cobblepot had ever been. A whole lot thinner too.

Robin tapped his radio. "Batman. I've got a Catwoman sighting."

There was a pause, then, "Understood. I'll be there in five minutes."

Well, great. Catwoman would be long gone in five minutes. Robin considered calling him back to mention that, but Batman already knew it. Robin would have to deal with it on his own. He dropped down from the rooftop to the 10 inch ledge below, walked along the ledge thirty feet, dropped down again to the balcony, and went in through the already open window.

"Freeze, Catwoman."

Catwoman didn't freeze. No one ever froze. Robin didn't even know why he bothered to say it. Instead, she tossed two priceless Faberge eggs at Robin. He caught them, easily, but the half-second distraction was all she needed to kick him soundly in the stomach and get away.

Robin set the eggs down and took off after her. Somehow he managed to keep up with her which, when he took a second to think about it, was kind of strange. She should have been long gone. No one caught Catwoman unless she wanted to be caught.

They made their way out of the museum area quickly, ending up in one of the poorer parts of town. Catwoman was definitely letting him trail her. He wondered what she was up to. Finally, she leapt up into a tall chimney and stopped, turning to look down at him.

Robin stared up at her from the roof, waiting.

"Birds are nice, but I prefer the Bat," she said.

"Catwoman."

Robin looked behind him to see Batman standing on the other chimney, cape billowing in the wind.

Catwoman smirked. "Better," she said, and took off again.

"Finish patrolling the docks," Batman said before taking off after her.

Robin watched them disappear and wondered, not for the first time, why the two of them couldn't just set up a date like normal people.


End file.
